water_bottle_bobfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Sky Religion
The Beginnings This religion was created on some day in September of 2019. We were at our school during gym, in which we went outside to have a free period. Me and my friend, codename -----, went to a branch on a tree that had berries on it. We picked a few berries and put them on a table outside. We took a stick and started to mash the berries, and took the seeds out, put them in a leaf, and wrapped it all up. After, we took the berry packages and handed them around. We claimed that the packages could "cure the plague" and that everyone should take one. After succesfuly curing the plague, the once cloudy sky began to have some blue in it, and me and my friend ----- thought it was a sign from the "sky god" and thus the religion was born. I had called this religion the "Blue Sky" religion and started a bible that was all about this religion. In this wiki, I will basically describe all that the "bible" said and enlighten you with the Blue Sky Religion. The Story of the Sky God This is the exact story that I wrote copy+pasted exactly from the doc I wrote. Enjoy and be enlightened! In the beginning, there was naught but the endless, black expansion of the void. Everything was nowhere, and Nothing was everywhere. Then came the Peperit. From nothing came everything! Father Universe was born. Father Universe was everything, and he made it to his liking. He created the planets and the sun, and eventually created the Sky God himself! The Sky God created the Earth, and he planted the seeds of life! Marine animals came out, but he soon got bored and created evolution! The animals came onto land and became reptiles, then mammals, then finally humans were made! We are lucky to have been given life and air from the sky god. The sky god also made the Moon Shrine, also known as the Moon Child. The Moon Child is the holiest shrine of the Sky God. One day, The Moon Child took chunks of itself and threw them down to Earth, creating the 3 holy shrines. These shrines are the pinnacle of holiness on Earth. The Sky God also wanted to give the people of Earth a gift of divine holiness. So he himself took a branch from a tree and made it holy, creating the holy stick. He flung the branch down to Earth, and it landed near the 2nd holy shrine. For many years, no-one found it, But then came the Sky Child and his companion. The Sky Child found the branch and used it to pray to the Sky. The branch allowed him to speak to God himself. Soon all followed in the Sky Children’s footsteps, all took a branch from the holy tree which had been created by the Sky Child and used it to pray to the Sky God. The day the Pastafarians came was known as P-Day. The crazy Pastafarians came into the world believing in an invisible, floating spaghetti monster that created everything. The Sky God was furious and locked himself away behind the plaguing clouds. He stayed there for 2 years before the Sky Child decided to do something. He created a group known as the Holy 5. They are the holiest people in the land. They are the 5 that will serve in the name of the Sky God no matter what. So the Sky Child took the others and himself, and charged the Pastafarians, driving them away. The Sky God was happy, and came out again for the first time in 2 years, and the world has been at peace ever since.